1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a network communication structure. More particularly, the invention relates to a network communication structure integrated with a power line network and a communication method.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of the electronic communication technology, various digital communication methods via wire or wireless transmission have been developed rapidly. As the main medium for electronic signal transmission, the digital communication methods have been applied in various products, such as a personal computer, a mobile phone, a printer and even a digital household appliance product.
Currently, the digital household appliance product has become a hot topic in these products. In order to realize the real digital control of the household appliance, the household appliance product needs to be able to communicate with a central controller or other electronic devices so as to exchange the current switch status and the operation information.
Generally, a wireless communication protocol (such as a Wifi communication protocol) is used for communication between general computer devices. However, for the household appliance, there is no doubt that power wiring is the most popular transmission line. Therefore, the industry has actively developed various product applications for the power line network such that the household appliance or other electronic devices can be connected to the power line network conveniently as soon as these devices are connected to a power outlet.
However, in practice, although the power line network can reach every corner, its network transmission quality is subject to various factors. For example, when multiple electronic devices use the power line network to transmit data simultaneously, an insufficient bandwidth or a decreased transmission speed may be generated; additionally, if much power is consumed during the operation of a particular electronic device (such as when a the temperature of a refrigerator is fallen or an electromagnetic plate is started), an obvious signal noise interference may be generated at particular nodes of a power line, and thus the communication quality is degraded or even the communication is interrupted.